


Late Nights [One Shot]

by Kikansha



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Car Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikansha/pseuds/Kikansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinnosuke has an odd encounter with two of the Shift Cars during a quiet night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights [One Shot]

"Ka-Ching! Ka-Ka-Ching!"

"Ding!"

"You two... Again?" The driving hero said sternly as he walked down the stairs to the Drive Pit. With the information of him being the Kamen Rider now spreading around, there was rarely a quiet moment in the office; or the building itself for that matter. The Shift Cars were usually the only things wondering about at this hour, and could often be heard 'chatting' or 'playing', or in the case of Dream Vegas and Dimension Cab; 'fucking'.

The white, slot machine themed vehicle has its rear section flipped around into its lever mode, and was repeatedly being rear-ended by the yellow taxi cab. The sound of plastic grinding against itself quietly echoed throughout the dark room. Shinnosuke sighed as he flipped on the light, which quickly filled the dark room.

"Ching?"

"Ding-Ding!"

The miniature couple scrambled, quickly driving to opposite ends of the now illuminated room. Shinnosuke almost let out a chuckle at the actions of the two toy-like objects, although there was no way he would find a pair of miniature cars attempting to copulate 'cute'.

"Alright, you two. Get back to whatever you were doing." He spoke up as he grabbed what he needed from Rinna's desk and began to climb the stairs back up to the main floor. It would be for the best to let them finish their little 'session'. After a few minutes, the sounds started up again.

"Ka-Ching-Ching!"

"Ding-Ding!"

Shift Cars were certainly strange things.


End file.
